After All The Rain
by Miss.IDoIt
Summary: In the end, all I had was Me, myself, and I. After all the rain comes sunshine and it just took me some time to realize that, but I did. No names but Niley in my mind :D Songfic/one shot!


**Heyyyyy! Oh one shot! :D I started this a few months ago and finished it tonight. I like it I guess, but I'll see if you guys do so read and enjoy! And sorry for any mistakes, I suck at noticing them ;P**

**And the song is "Me, Myself, And I" by Beyonce. (I love her!)**

**

* * *

All the ladies if you feel me, help me sing it out...**

****

I can't believe I believed  
Everything we had would last  
So young and naive for me to think  
She was from your past

I sat on the living room couch in my apartment as I listened to the voice mail that was left on your phone. I honestly thought and believed that we'd be together forever, that you'd stay faithful and leave all your past behind, but no, I had to snoop and find out that she wasn't from your past, oh not anymore. I was naive, I can't say I wasn't, for me to really believe what I had, what other better explanation would there be?

**Silly of me to dream of **

**One day having your kids**

I let my eyes wander around the pitch black room as I lied flat on my back. I breathed out deeply, just imagining the amazing things to come in the future. You were laying next to me, but I was too focused on the future. I constantly dreamed of that one day we'd be a happy family, I'd have your kids and we'd be happy, so amazingly happy. But that dream was silly, foolish and all so naive of me.

**Love is so blind  
It feels right when it's wrong**

It felt so right laying in your arms, feeling warm and secure from the world. Nothing could harm me. It might've felt right, so right that it was wrong. But I was blind, I loved you and your love blinded me, making me believe that this was right, that this was where I wanted to be. It was but, it wasn't...right.

**I can't believe I fell for your schemes**  
**I'm smarter than that**  
**So young and naive to believe that with me**

**You're a changed man**  
**  
**I watched hopelessly as you check out all those other women. All of them strutting by as we walked along the beach in the dimming sun. I tried not to focus on your actions and tried to believe that you were only looking and that was as far as it was gonna go. But I was young and naive, obviously if you were truly here for me, you'd keep your eye off of them, but I still chose to put that in the back of my mind and go along with every lie that left your mouth.

But I was smarter than this! Why was I falling for your schemes?

**Foolish of me to compete  
When you cheat with loose women  
It took me some time but now i moved on**

It was foolish, oh so very foolish of me to try to even compete with the daily skanks I know you hooked up with. It really was. And as I packed me bags, I sighed deeply, looking back at what I was to _blind _to realize was all too fake. It took me some time, a _long _time but I've moved on, I was done with you and your games.

**Cuz I realized I got  
Me myself and I  
That's all i got in the end  
That's what i found out**

Yeah, I found out, the hard way. Having to cry myself to sleep at night. Having to deal with the heartache that you left me. But I did find out. I found out that in the end, you only ever have yourself. I was gonna have to deal with that, I was gonna deal with that, I _am _dealing with that and that was the reality of things. Having yourself when all else fails. Aka, you.

**And it ain't no need to cry**  
**I took a vow that from now on**  
**I'm gonna be my own best friend**

I had my sad, sad nights of crying but those days were over and done with. I was over and done with you. I took a vow. A vow to always be my best friend, my own best friend. No more having to lean on others to heal the hole in my heart that you carelessly caused.

**So controlling, you said that you love me  
But you don't**

Looking back on our relationship, you were controlling, so controlling but I stuck with you. I really did. Hearing the simple words "I love you" leave your mouth was enough for me to stay. I had no clue that you weren't telling the truth. You didn't love me, but you said you did. What the hell was that?

**Your family told me one day  
I would see it on my own**

Not even having your family, _you're family_, tell me that one day I would see it on my own-that you were lying all along-kept me away. I kept my guard down and all I got was knocked down. Foolish. Of. Me.

**Next thing I know I'm dealing  
With your three kids in my home  
Love is so blind  
It feels right when it's wrong**

There I was, sitting at the kitchen table, staring ahead of me at the loves of my life. My children, _our _children, if I could really call them that. I loved them so much. I couldn't believe how suddenly everything happened. We were together then out of no where, there I was, dealing with our three children in my home. But you were no where in sight. Nowhere helping me.

Why did love have to be so blind? Why did it feel so right when it was wrong?

**Now that it's over  
Stop calling me  
Come pick up your clothes**

_It's over_! I had to remind myself and you of course as you continued to bug me. You needed to stop calling me. You had your chance, you lost it. If you wanna call, it had better be to tell me you're coming to pick up your clothes cause that's all I wanted you to do. Come and get your clothes and get out of my life.

**Ain't no need to front like you're still with me  
All your homies know  
Even your very best friend  
Tried to warn me on the low  
It took me some time  
But now I am strong**

Why you acting like we're still together? That you're still with me? Cause you aren't. Not only had it surprised me that you're family was being real with me, but so were you friends. Even your very best friend tried to warm be on the down low what you had been doing. I was naive at the time so it took me some time, but I was strong now. I wasn't gonna put up with your or your crap.  
**  
**

**Because I realized I got**

**Me myself and I  
That's all I got in the end  
That's what I**** found out **

**And it ain't no need to cry  
I took a vow that from now on  
I'm gonna be my own best friend**

**Me myself and i  
I know that i will never disappoint myself  
I must have cried a thousand times  
All the ladies if you feel me  
Help me sing it now  
I can't regret all the times spent with you  
Ya, you hurt me  
But I learned a lot along the way  
After all the rain  
You'll see the sun come out again  
I know that I will never disappoint myself****  
**

So in the end, I didn't regret spending my time with you. Years with you, only to be played because you know what? I got my kids out of that and I'd never regret them. And also, I learned so much during that time. I learned that I had me, myself and I. I was my best friend and that was all I ever needed.

After all the rain comes sunshine and it shined bright. Bight enough for blindness to see.

* * *

**So so, what yall think? I hoped you liked it, even with the very crappy ending. Tell me what you thought in a review! **

**I am currently -in case anybody's wondering- working on It Takes 2 and Realizing The Love One Night Could bring so yeah :) That's about it. **


End file.
